Me Colé en una Fiesta
center|Muestra de la canción. Me Colé en una Fiesta es el tercer sencillo publicado por el grupo Mecano que formaría parte del álbum homónimo y sería el primer sencillo del álbum lanzado antes de la publicación del mismo. Letra No me invitó, pero yo fui tras la esquina espero el momento en que no me miren y meterme dentro Era mi oportunidad unos entran, otros van saliendo y entre el barullo yo me cuelo dentro Allí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté Coca-Cola para todos y algo de comer mucha niña mona pero ninguna sola luces de colores, lo pasaré bien Yo me preguntaba: ¿Quién me la puede presentar? yo me preguntaba: ¿Qué es lo que le voy a contar? La vi pasar y me escondí con su traje transparente iba provocando a la gente Ella me vio y se acercó el flechazo fue instantáneo y cayó entre mis brazos Allí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté Coca-Cola para todos y algo de comer mucha niña mona pero ninguna sola luces de colores, lo pasaré bien Yo me preguntaba: ¿Quién me la puede presentar? yo me preguntaba: ¿Qué es lo que le voy a contar? Galería Carátula Trasera Me Colé en una Fiesta - Mecano.jpg|Carátula trasera del sencillo. Sencillo Me Colé en una Fiesta (2) - Mecano.jpg|Carátula del sencillo (Edición de lujo) Interior 1 Me Colé en una Fiesta - Mecano.jpg|Interior del sencillo (1) Interior 2 Me Colé en una Fiesta - Mecano.jpg|Interior del sencillo (2) Interior 3 Me Colé en una Fiesta - Mecano.jpg|Interior del sencillo (3) Carátula Trasera Me Colé en una Fiesta (2) - Mecano.jpg|Carátula trasera del sencillo (Edición de lujo) Otras versiones The Uninvited Guest (en inglés) center|Muestra de la canción. Letra I got that you’re nobody’s dear Not invited, I don’t care I know somehow I must be there And seeing you tonight is worth the fight There’s a crowd around the door And they don’t notice, I guess I'm lucky Uninvited guest I’m hiding in your party Watching every move, I’m waiting for my chance You don’t know me now, but we could have a good time All I need’s a moment, all I need’s a chance What am I going to say: Look at me, I have nothing to lose Will you let me stay: Look at me, how can you refuse I see your face, my pulses race Everybody wanting you There must be something I can do I call your name, please freeze the frame Turn and smile, you understand you give your heart and take my hand Uninvited guest I’m hiding in your party Watching every move, I’m waiting for my chance You don’t know me now,a ut we could have a good time All I need’s a moment, all I need’s a chance What am I going to say: Look at me, I have nothing to lose Will you let me stay: Look at me, how can you refuse Galería Sencillo The Uninvited Guest (3) - Mecano.jpg|Carátula del sencillo (2da versión) Sencillo The Uninvited Guest (2) - Mecano.jpg|Carátula del sencillo (Holanda) Sencillo The Uninvited Guest (4) - Mecano.png|Carátula del sencillo (Italia) Sencillo The Uninvited Guest (España) - Mecano.jpg|Carátula del sencillo (España) Carátula Trasera The Uninvited Guest (España) - Mecano.jpg|Carátula trasera del sencillo (España) Sencillo The Uninvited Guest (12' - Lado A) - Mecano.jpg|Versión del sencillo de 12' (Lado A) Sencillo The Uninvited Guest (12' - Lado B) - Mecano.jpg|Versión del sencillo de 12' (Lado B) En Concierto Ana Torroja Videos Me Colé en una Fiesta|Audio de la canción. Cortesía de YouTube. Mecano - Me cole en una fiesta (Videoclip)|Videoclip grabado para el programa "Pista Libre" de TVE (España) en 1982, el cual está perdido del archivo de TVE. Cortesía de armandowars. Mecano - The uninvited guest|Audio de la versión en inglés de la canción. Cortesía de CANAL MECANO. Me Colé en una Fiesta-0|Audio de la canción dentro del álbum "En Concierto". Cortesía de YouTube. Mecano - Me colé en una fiesta (Live'84)|thumb|right|335 px|Videoclip de la canción en su versión "En Concierto" grabado en Segovia en 1984. Cortesia de CANAL MECANO. Me Cole en una Fiesta - Ana Torroja|Audio de la canción interpretada por Ana Torroja para el álbum "Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte". Cortesía de YouTube. Categoría:Sencillos de Mecano Categoría:Canciones de Mecano Categoría:Canciones de Ana Torroja Categoría:Canciones en inglés Categoría:Canciones del álbum "Mecano" Categoría:Canciones del álbum "En Concierto" Categoría:Canciones del álbum "ANA JOSÉ NACHO" Categoría:Canciones del álbum "Grandes Éxitos" Categoría:Canciones del álbum "Siglo XXI" Categoría:Canciones del álbum "Esencial Mecano" Categoría:Mecano Categoría:Ana Torroja Categoría:Composiciones de Ignacio Cano